


the future is ours

by shazamitylam



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shazamitylam/pseuds/shazamitylam
Summary: AU in which Yami Bakura got a redemption arc. Bakura and Marik become each other's firsts.





	the future is ours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambivalent_vermillion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivalent_vermillion/gifts).



_i. first partner_

Bakura doesn't know whether to be surprised or annoyed that Marik is waiting for him when he walks into the cafe. Marik gives him a small smile, and Bakura rolls his eyes. “Give me a second to get my coffee.” He walks away toward the counter, knowing he could leave right now without Marik chasing after him. He could disappear completely.

Bakura grabs his coffee and stays.

“I thought you were in Egypt with your siblings,” he remarks, taking a sip of his drink. He makes a face at how hot it is and sets the cup down.

“I was, but I want to see the world, as well. I also heard that you were around, and…”

Bakura raises an eyebrow. What could possibly draw Marik to him?

The other man shrugs. “I want to thank you.”

“For what?” he scoffs, eyeing his cup of coffee. The bitter aftertaste in his mouth suddenly seems more pronounced.

“You helped me back when I needed to fight against my darker personality. And you did it at the risk of your existence.” Marik inclines his head. “Our efforts kept Rishid from being killed.”

 _Oh. That._ Bakura sighs and crosses his arms. “Well, here we both are, whole and _existing_. What a pain.”

Marik looks at him curiously. “Why did you do it?”

He knows he could lie. Yes, he wanted the Millennium Items, but he didn’t need to go that far to help Marik. “...I found you interesting.”

“Is that so?” Marik smirks, and Bakura wants to wipe that look off his face. His thoughts are interrupted when Marik says, “I find you interesting, too.”

What is this? Bakura isn’t entirely sure where this is going, and that _unnerves_ him. “So…”

Marik gives him an inscrutable look. “I believe that it would be beneficial for us to spend more time together.”

“...Fine. But don't go around telling people that I’m your boyfriend or whatever.”

Marik looks amused. “I wouldn't.”

“Good,” he replies, smirking to hide a tinge of disappointment. “Partners?” He reaches out a hand, and Marik shakes it.

“Partners.” 

* * *

 

_ii. first hand-holding_

“Give me your hand,” Bakura demands, and Marik laughs.

“What?”

“It’s cold as fuck. Don't tell me you're not feeling it.” He slips his hand into Marik's and squeezes it, as if that will make the snow go away.

Marik looks at their joined hands and then into his eyes. “It is, as you say, _cold as fuck_. I'm happy to see snow, however.”

“I guess.” Bakura looks at Marik and wonders why he feels happy, as well. 

* * *

 

_iii. first kiss_

Bakura doesn't want to admit it. He doesn't want to think about it. _But he can't stop thinking about Marik_. Sure, they'd spent a lot of time together, but is this normal?

He sees Marik frowning and nudges him with his shoulder. “What's on your mind?”

“I think...I would like to visit my family.”

Bakura's heart drops. Of course this couldn't last forever. Marik has his own life, and Bakura has his. He looks up when Marik pushes him to get his attention.

“You didn't let me finish, idiot. Would you like to come with me?”

 _Yes!_ his mind screams. But he takes a deep breath and asks why.

Marik looks at him as if he's being slow, and Bakura bites back an offended remark. “Because you're important to me.”

A moment of silence. They stare at each other until the silence is unbearable, and then Bakura growls, “Fine. I've grown fond of you,” before kissing him.

He feels Marik smile into the kiss, and he can't seem to restrain his own. Maybe the world is finally being kind to him, after all.


End file.
